


sweater

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [5]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Multi, christmas sweaters fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the three get a late christmas gift.</p>
<p>i love terms of endearment. i love nicknames. Q’s is ducky, Maddy’s is peanut [only from james], and james is puppy [which he isn’t fond of but they keep fucking saying it to him and fuck i better listen]</p>
<p>based off of this:  Your parents are super supportive of our relationship which is really nice but every year your mom knits us three matching Christmas sweaters and we have no choice but to wear them and now the entire extended family knows we’re all together and it can get kinda awkward at times but oh well I love you both so much, hey Person A show us your childhood bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweater

Q came home with Maddy in tow with an armful of gifts. James looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. He was on leave for the next few months, the last mission taking about five months of his life away from the pair. He stood as he helped Maddy with the gifts. She hugged and kissed James in thanks and Q did the same.

“What’s the occasion?” James asked as he looked at the gifts and moved into the small kitchen to make them tea. “Christmas was months ago.”

“Mum got some gifts for us,” Q explained as he stretched and smiled in thanks when James came back over to them with tea. “She was a bit upset that you were out of the country during the holidays so, she said that she wanted all of us to open her gifts at the same time.” James looked at Q for a better explanation. “Please don’t make me think of another excuse, it’s me mum. It’s only her and me left in our family and I want her to be happy.”

James smiled at Q. “All right,” James said as he looked at the gifts, all three were lumpy and crinkly and James could only guess what was inside. He hand one of Maddy. “This one’s yours, peanut. Here ducky, this one’s yours.”

Before they opened their gifts, Q glared at them. “Do _not_ make fun of what my mother got both of you.”

“Why would we make fun of what your mom got us?” James asked as he grinned.

Q huffed. “Shut up, pup.”

James chuckled as the three opened their gifts. Inside, were three hand knitted sweaters. For Q, was an emerald green to match his eyes. For James, a dark blue to further brighten his ice blue eyes. For Maddy…the color was a mix of the two. Maddy’s sweater was the most intricate, one with a pattern of both blues and greens. Maddy looked at Q, who looked horrified. Maddy smiled and immediately put on her sweater.

“It’s warm,” She said, the sweater just a bit too long so she could cover her hands. “I love it.”

“But..why…” Q stammered, his head began to hurt.

“I talk to your mother a lot ducky,” Maddy answered as she drank her tea. “She gets lonely because you work weird hours since you work at MI6,” Maddy said and answered Q’s open mouth to argue. “Which _she knows_. You can’t hide anything from that woman, she should be a spy, holy shit.”

“And but….” Q felt his eye twitch while James had already put on his own sweater as well.

“She knows about the three of us,” Maddy told him. “She knew since she had dinner with us the first time we met. Like I said, you can’t hide anything from that woman.”

“I knew I liked her for a reason,” James said and kissed Q. “Your mother is wonderful. Now put on your sweater ducky so we can send her a picture.”

Q sighed in relief and worry as he did as he was told as James took out his phone to take a picture of the three of them in their weirdly matching sweaters.


End file.
